fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Black Dwarf Star
RP Sorry for the real LONG delay but here I am, posted! Thoughts on the post? Also, you may want to archive your talk page [[User:DamonDraco|'The Strongest Man!た最強のおとこひと ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Lacrima Contact']]) 02:05, March 11, 2016 (UTC) You might what to read, the comments on the Trial of God: Darkness. It might surprise you, how it ended.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:18, March 12, 2016 (UTC) No problem. Also, you just create a page under the name of "User:Black Dwarf Star/Archive I" [[User:DamonDraco|'The Strongest Man!た最強のおとこひと ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Lacrima Contact']]) 03:48, March 12, 2016 (UTC) I made the page, also, maybe Ven wanted to kill Alex and give Drake the title. Ventus (talk) 23:50, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Ur turn. Ventus (talk) 00:27, March 13, 2016 (UTC) No. Atlantis isn't part of the deal. Atlantis is it's own free nation that no body is aware of. I am going to keep it that way. Zeferious James "Zef" Novason(Call me Zef! ) 07:13, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Archive So I will basically leave the same instructions that Alpha left me on how to archive. They were very helpful. Leave message > Edit > copy the part where it says "User talk:Lady Komainu/Archive 1|Archive 1" (all of it including the whole (br/) thing) to the next line (basically right under the first one, but before the part that looks like this (|-) ) > Change the archive 1 -> 2 > Save > In a separate window, open the new line you just created > In your old window, cut all the messages from you full talk page and paste it in the new window > click save for both of them. --Lady Komainu (talk) 17:00, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Esme Hey BDS, if you're not to troubled I was wondering if we could redo and put more effort and time into The Lesser Flame of Dragon Gunfire? I felt like it was really short as well as I need Esme to actually get burnt this time. This is because I am planning an arc for the sky shepherds where the main characters go up against a guild made up of Dragon Slayers and they all have to face someone who is seemingly unbeatable to them, IE: Lyn is facing someone who can consume her swords. I want to make Esme fight another Plasma Dragon Slayer (will make my own version) who knows about what happened to her and Aether and who A, brings up bad memories and B, is seemingly unbeatable. Lemme know what you think. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Same page, I'll restart it; also he is going to be. They all are. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) note for rp: Refuse to open the package. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) I'd like to hear about this idea and about the characters- their abilities, et cetra., before I approve anything. Zeferious James "Zef" Novason(Call me Zef! ) 04:39, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey Could take a look at this and tell me if you think it's good?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:47, March 19, 2016 (UTC) I am going to make the author, Rose Underlime. But do you think it makes sense, and isn't to far from canon? That the One Magic originally was just the basis for the endless supply of Ethernano in Earthland aka the Ether.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:29, March 20, 2016 (UTC) I already asked Perchan and she approved it, as long as it's is mine theory and theoretical in my story.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:33, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Could Kladenets fight one of your bad guys?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:22, March 21, 2016 (UTC) How about Cronus, Pluto, and Saul together. How about after the Alliance defeated Kladenets they go looking for him? Now as Kladenets isn't complete I'll only be using Darkness magic and I'll make spells on the spot. BUT I won't hack them like godmods. Mostly renamed replicates of canon ones. Remember though, Kladenets possesses other mages through the darkness in their hearts. Like how Orochimaru gained immortality.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:39, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Wait who is Nikolai? If you saying Kladenets is possessing Nikokai than no he isn't. Nikolai is elsewhere. Kladenets just found a random Mage and possessed him. But Kladenets is in the same rank as Nikolai might even be stronger. You see Kladenets can't possess Nikolai due to his Creator's Eye. If Nikolai ever could regain control back if Kladenets possessed him, he could destroy him. Nikolai is one of the few that can kill him. As he has the type of magic that can kill him with killing his original body. So then how about Pluto and Cronus?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:53, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Kladenets will be fine. He is after all not called the Darkness for nothing.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:02, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Your turn. Darkness vs Darkness[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:42, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Your turn and fair warning. Kladenets is nothing like Nikolai. He isn't going to give another warning. He is the type to possess Hyperion than have him take out the bodies heart and eat it I front of Cronus just cause of their relationship. This is his personality. He has no members or underlings. He works alone.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:50, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Frozen Dragon and Underworld RE Alright I've updated. --- Abysmal Shadows (Talk) 22:03, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Posted. Also, are you open to a title change for the rp? DazzlingEmerald (talk) 22:34, March 20, 2016 (UTC) The two of you can make another move, I'm going to wait a little bit longer before making another post. --- Abysmal Shadows (Talk) 00:18, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Poshhhhted. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 21:17, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Well, hope you arent too mad bro. Updated! --- Abysmal Shadows (Talk) 23:09, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Boom! Updated. You better appreciate the effort man, that took a lot to write out. --- Abysmal Shadows (Talk) 23:13, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Tournament The idea itself sounds cool. I haven't looked at the Legion at all, but is it multiple users, or just you? I am also curious as to who you believe would win? --Lady Komainu (talk) 03:23, March 21, 2016 (UTC) One word: Na-duh-uh. Make that two. No Bueno. Zeferious James "Zef" Novason(Call me Zef! ) 11:57, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Hmm I like the mechanics of how the tournament works, maybe because it has been done before, but I think the premise itself isn't logical. Battling for Ishgar through a tournament would be the stupidest move by an opposing force like your Legion. If they really wanted to take the country, they should just invade. Also the fact that it would just be you facing off against 5 people doesn't sit well with me for multiple reasons. I mean if you really want to go through with it, you should just ask the Sentinels themselves; but from what I see above from Zef, it looks like both of us say that you shouldn't. --Lady Komainu (talk) 15:04, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Not really. She doesn't like the idea one bit. She just likes the mechanism of the tournament. None of the sentinels do, actually. Zeferious James "Zef" Novason(Call me Zef! ) 16:43, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:58, March 25, 2016 (UTC) GMG Alright so we have 1 week exactly until the start of the GMG, so I thought I would give you guys a heads up so you can put those last touches on your characters. As with traditional RP common courtesy, a mage will only be allowed to use the spells listed on their page during the fight. After looking over some of the mage participating I saw that there was no spells listed on their page...if this is the case when the matches start, I feel it is only fair to allow them to use canon spells that are in their ability range. That being said, if you don't have spells listed on their page, you should really get on that if you want a fighting chance during day 2 and 3. Anyways, day 1 will consist of writing a story with the members of your guild's team that incorporates the traps listed on the GMG page. When you have started your page, please edit the GMG page and add it to the first day section. You will have 14 days to complete this story as best you can, and at the end of the time one of the other guild masters will grade your page based on the criteria listed and assign it a point value. Please take a look at who you will be grading. If we want, we can have a sort of "opening ceremony" page where you can write a brief introduction of your guild and its participating members. Dialogue between guilds would be kept to a minimum though, as a page with multiple editors can get chaotic. Let me know if this is something that would interest you, and I can create a page for it. If you have any questions or suggestions, let me know! I'm excited to get this started and may the best guild win! --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:33, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:51, March 28, 2016 (UTC) The X800 Grand Magic Games Opening Ceremony!. Check out the comment on the page. --Lady Komainu (talk) 22:06, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Alright, so I finally got around to speaking with Void (a couple days ago, actually), and he said it was alright for me to jump back to my fight for a bit, so I went ahead and took my post in response to Pluto's earlier attack. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 16:41, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Alright, posted once more. In regards to your one shadow the hid within other shadows, I wasn't entirely sure if you meant it was hiding within the other clones, or just shadows of the other constructs (such as trees and boulders) laying around, but it wouldn't completely matter, since if it was hiding within another clone, then it would arrive around the same time as the others (which I'm sure is what you meant since you were attempting to coordinate the attacks of all the clones) and as a result, share the same fate. However, in the off chance it wasn't hiding in the clones but other shadows, then it wouldn't be possible to coordinate attacks I don't think, since there'd be an awkward absence in terms of the interval in which it would have arrived in comparison to the others. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 22:16, March 29, 2016 (UTC) I take it you are dropping out of our Rp?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:59, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Yeah I can go ahead and start the story page. Any title suggestion? And you are judging warrior angels story; all the judges are under the "story link" tab. -Lady Komainu (talk) 03:25, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Technically it's not the preliminaries, it's actually the first day of the games; here is the title I came up with.Grand Magic Games X800: Dragon Gunfire Conquers the Unicursal Maze. Feel free to change it if you'd like. -Lady Komainu (talk) 04:07, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Sorry man Yeah i've been away from the wiki for a bit sorry about that if you still want MarekoSorrowJeff (talk) 18:08, April 1, 2016 (UTC) to fight umm the light Titan i can have him do it for ya? Plasma, Light and Chaos It's your move, Dvärg. HoloArc (talk) 23:42, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Comet I'm going to have to say no to copying theia's appearance. She is my favorite character that I have, and I just wouldn't feel comfortable with someone copying something so essential to her being. There are other vocaloids that you can use if you like the style of her appearance. Sorry BDS. -Lady Komainu (talk) 15:04, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Chat Let me know when you can get on. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 18:52, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Think I got on right as you left. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 20:16, April 4, 2016 (UTC) I'm on chat now for a few more minutes if you can hop on. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 19:18, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:43, April 6, 2016 (UTC) I'm Game Sure, I'm always up for another RP. Not sure the destroying a dark guild bit would work though. Nina's... Well she's not a dark mage, but she's been labelled as one. That and she's got nothing but contempt for people. But I've been wanting to use Nina for something for a while now, so I'm definitely in. You? Flame Lizard (talk) 06:06, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Legion UTBS Hey Dwarf, can I create a doll for the Legion Under the Black Sun? And can u tell me all of the available positions, so that I can pick which one I like. Ventus (talk) 22:54, April 7, 2016 (UTC) GMG Riddle So for this first day of the GMG we have until April 15th at 12AM UTC . That gives about 7 more days to finish up the rest of your traps. I have to wait until at least a majority (4/6) guilds reach the room to post the riddle. If that quota isnt met in 4 days, I will post the riddle then, along with the description of the room it is located in ( in order to exit the maze it will require you to interact with the room). I want to wait to make it fair to the other teams, so no one cheats of each other to get the answer, so please do your best to get your team to the end. You'll then get 2 days to read your assigned story and post a review and grade it. Then we get to start the fun part of the physical fights! Just wanted to give a heads up since one guild (Dragon Gunfire), has already made it to the riddle room. --Lady Komainu (talk) 01:55, April 8, 2016 (UTC) I'm going to assume that Magical Drain just copies the magic, not any changes in a body due to the magic. Also, I'm going to assume that Transformation would only change their outward appearance. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:38, April 8, 2016 (UTC) About the Jaco vs Dex, we'll hold it until the GMG is over and I didn't understand ur reply, can I make a doll for the legion or no? :P Ventus (talk) 21:55, April 8, 2016 (UTC) William As long as you dont add anything to his magic or abilities section, you are free to edit anything else on his page. Also, it looks like the 4th team should be reaching the riddle room soon, so hopefully by today I will be able to post it for your guys. --Lady Komainu (talk) 20:34, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Issues\ You may have misread my post, auriel has yet to attack, so there is nothing to dodge, he is mearly walking towards Aether waving his sword. The Crimson Eclipse (talk) 15:19, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Dwarf. I've issues with your post. A solar dragons roar in itself is a literal solar flare, combine that with the fact that the one Auriel fired was fully charged (hence the darkening sky) and the fact the his soul is literally merged with that of a dragon, (as stated several times on his page, and in the rp) and i doubt that a plasma roar that Aether wouldnt have time to signifcantly charge would be able to do more than momenterly halt it. Not to mention the fact that you fired it as Auriel's roar was only inches from Aether's face. Thus you might be better served dodgeing this one. The Crimson Eclipse (talk) 01:03, April 13, 2016 (UTC) When i say solar flare, it is a refernce to both it's power, and what it really is. Solar Dragon Slayer Magic, is a combination of heat and light, thus having Aether attmept to eat it, would be quite literally like having him attmept to eat the sun. Auriel himself cannot even eat his own element and thus has learned photosynthesis. So having someone who is not even a Solar DS attempt to eat it, would almost certianly end in there death. The Crimson Eclipse (talk) 15:05, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Hey, sorry i haven’t been around much. Burned my arm pretty bad at work so i've been chilling for a while. I'm alright with setting the scene, but did you want to start right off with your agent trying to recruit her or have some sort of lead up to that? Also, I don’t remember if we settled on a format for the story. Did you want to do one long page? Or try and do chapters? I’m more drawn to chapters myself, but I won’t force anything. Flame Lizard (talk) 03:10, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Sure, I'm ok with that. Might get a little long-ish, But I don't think that'll bother you too much. I'd rather go with chapters if it's all the same to you. Don't know why, but I like to write my stuff as if someone else is going to come along and read it later. Narcissism maybe? Anyways; I'll probably be able to start it some time tomorrow, Sorry about the wait. Oh, anything else you want to talk about first? flushing out story points or something? Flame Lizard (talk) 04:37, April 13, 2016 (UTC) GMG X800 Alright my friend, there is only 25.5 hours left for day one of this GMG so I hope you are pleased with what you have on your guild's story page! So just to make you aware, once we reach the time limit I will post a comment on each story page to signify that it has come to a close. Then, as a judge, you will have 48 hours to read over the story you got assigned and judge the story based on creativity (5 points), character involvement (5 points), use of scenarios (5 points), riddle answer (2 points), and overall story (3 points). Giving a total of 20 possible points for the first day. You will give this score in a comment on the story page, as well as any additional comments you want to say (for example, where the story lost points, or perhaps something you really enjoyed about it.). Like I said, you have 2 days to give the story a score, but if all the stories are graded by the first day we can go ahead and start the fights for day 2. I would appreciate it if you would leave a message on my talk page once you are done grading your story and if you want to start day 2 early. The story you have been randomly assigned to grade is Grand Magic Games X800: Warrior Angel and the Maze of the Demons if the team has already completed their story, you are welcome to start grading it now. Let me know if you have any questions! --Lady Komainu (talk) 22:31, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Judging starts now, you have 48 hours. --Lady Komainu (talk) 23:17, April 15, 2016 (UTC) So considering that all the first day matches have been judged and scored, I say it is fair to say that we can go ahead and start the second day matches. We will give the second round a little extra time, it will run until April 24th 12AM UTC. You can go ahead and contact your opponent and start your match. --Lady Komainu (talk) 01:43, April 17, 2016 (UTC) you got a name in mind? Ripcordkill345 (talk) 03:43, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey, so I posted on the RP. Let me know if you've got any problems. Also, sorry about how long it's taking me to get back to you. I'm switching jobs so I'm kind of short on time. Oh, and the chat's not working for me for some reason. Sorry again. Flame Lizard (talk) 06:00, April 17, 2016 (UTC) GMG X800 Day 2 Have to look at the article before giving my full opinion --Hawa11anGam3r (talk) 03:12, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Grand Magic Games Judging Hey, Lady K wants you to know that her and Rip's battle RP is over and that you can judge it now if you want. I'm sure you know the name, but just in case you don't. Lightning Storm Dragon vs White Bone Demon. --Blackdagger01 (talk) 21:18, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Alright, so technically all the fights have finished deciding a winner, most through their own accord by forfeiting or writing in that they lost. These rulings do depend on whether or not the judges agree with what the contestants decided, but because a winner was chosen by those participating, I feel it is reasonably fair to give the judges 12 more hours to change the ruling if they don't agree. Aside from that, I think people can go ahead and start their matches while those 12 hours are going on. The matches will just get an extra 1.5 days. What do you think? Let me know if you feel this is fair and want to start early. We would end the next round May 6th at 12am UTC. -Lady Komainu (talk) 12:45, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Odin vs Lena It is your trun to edit, I am also on chat MelenaHarriet (talk) 13:27, April 24, 2016 (UTC) might not edit bk straight away, going somewhere, be bk soon hopefully. If not ill be bk on tomorrow. :) MelenaHarriet (talk) 13:55, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Haven't banned it, probably won't ban it since there's always some way of negating something, so go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:57, April 24, 2016 (UTC) alright the tournament sounds great. i dont watch DBS cause its in sub and i hate sub so idk what tournament they had in it. as we still going to do the Zora vs William fight to? im looking forward to the most Ripcordkill345 (talk) 21:15, April 24, 2016 (UTC)